creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Utter-Less Phrases
There are some things in this world that cannot be uttered; no, not even by one syllable, but perhaps a letter. These “utter-less phrases,” are carried by some, and some by many. What they are, no one really knows except the ones that know their wisdom. Some say these phrases can end the world, like the Deplorable Word in the “Chronicles of Narnia,” while others are said to evoke wrath upon the user for just thinking about them… You can probably tell that these words are never spoken because of these attributes and such things of the sort. However, many wonder how these phrases came into existence in the first place since they cannot be uttered. Some say that the words came from myths and legends where the characters are given a certain word ''or ''phrase that they are supposed to share to the world, but is never spoken of. Others say they come from combining different words throughout the ages, while there are small sects who believe that the words come from the mind itself. Everyone has an opinion on the origin of these phrases, but everyone agrees on one truth. To understand the meaning and history of these words one must learn them first. This is no simple task however, for the words cannot be understood by rituals of any sort. If you are a person who wants to find out a word, then you must take this by heart that getting any “utter-less phrase” is completely random. You may find the word written on a small piece of paper that makes no sense, or perhaps on a graffiti filled wall: who knows… Can you find it in due time? Of course, it just takes integrity and wisdom ''to find them. However, you must look in the oddest places. Try reading an obscure book or piece of writing, you might find an acronym of sorts, or words that are out of place. Heck, the words can be words you already know but are formed in a specific order… Only by doing this, can you understand these phrases. Now I want to make a personal statement to you, the reader. If you are indeed seeking for these words, heed me. I know one of these “utter-less phrases,” and so do many as I have just stated in the first paragraph. However, you can tell that I’m not going to just give away this treasure; I am, after all, under strict guidelines and rules on how to give it out. May I tell you a quick story before I give a clue on what this phrase is? Since I can’t hear you, or see you, or smell you, I’ll assume you are saying yes and are not being a smartass on the subject. During my free time, I had always loved to write, type, or anything that evolved linguistically constructing words and sentences. After college, I got my degree in languages and English, and was invited to translate some ancient Hebrew, and Aramaic text. I thought I would have to translate random biblical scriptures that had been obscured, but that was me stereotyping Hebrew and Aramaic. No, I was given obscure and obscene pieces of literature that seemed to talk about the times of “Noe”. Everyone who had tried to decipher these manuscripts told me that the words were encrypted, but they weren’t to me. It read to me like a book in my own native tongue. The manuscript was entirely comprised of old Hebrew, so my knowledge of Aramaic was almost completely useless. The manuscripts seemed to talk about a small group of people who carried with them “a great wisdom” that only a flood engulfing the world could ''almost ''destroy. With the manuscript talking about the times of Noe, I assumed that the wisdom w''as ''destroyed. But the manuscript talked about the small group creating countermeasures in case such a thing ''did ''happen. They sat up polls with a single letter engraved in it and buried it within the Earth for others to find. I found that interesting, and kept a private note on the polls in a small journal. The rest of the manuscript talked about how this great wisdom was so great and powerful that these groups of people were deemed “the sons of God,” during that time. What the power was was never stated in the manuscript. Having translated the text on my desktop, I made sure to keep a copy of the translated and non-translated copy for personal use. I never told the scholars that I finished translating the piece, and told them that I could not “decipher” the text. They said they understood, and I gave them back the original manuscript. With the copy on my desktop, I continued to look through the manuscript. It intrigued me to find out that the very end of the manuscript, which talked about the “sons of God” taking up wives for themselves, wasn’t really the full end of it. At the very bottom was a small sentence that I translated to “finding, one sees them with wisdom.” I didn’t know what that meant at the time, and still don’t fully know. Sometimes I wondered what that power of that “Great Wisdom,” was… The mere thought drove me to the periphery of madness, until I re-read the manuscript and my translation and saw that an acronym appeared. With excitement, I started to figure out the pattern of the acronym, which was one paragraph down, skipping one after that, and so forth. The words were confusing to translate, due to synonyms that I had to decide through trial and error, but I finally came up with a paragraph. This paragraph wasn’t the “the Great Wisdom,” but rather a hint. “Deem of worthiness, follow the trail that I will give. But your rule, you must not give out this trail when I tell, even when later when you finished your vow….” The paragraph continues on from there, but I cannot say it for the blatant statement in the sentence… However, I can tell that the trail is a place that requires ''wisdom… On that note, lies the end of that story, and the beginning of another. However, this one I cannot speak for it is the story of how I found “that Great Wisdom.” I cannot tell you how you will find this trail, for everyone who has found an “utter-less phrase,” or “Great Wisdom” has been through it. But to find how to get to it, is a random thing and does ''require a specific wisdom. I can provide a key phrase, but you must find it and what you do with it is of your own accord… My own warning is this; you will fill the ''Darkness that was embedded before the foundation of the Earth. A deep, bone crushing thing that will yell and seethe you up when you are on that path, and afterwards… You will be tempted to say the “utter-less phrase,” when you first get it, but do not do this. You must first have had mastered your wisdom, and let ''them ''not grab you away just as the flood grabbed ''them. With ''that in mind, I leave one more thing; for I can hear the bells ringing, they tell me of something, but what? Some words are just not meant to be said, but they must be shouted to know of why they are not. AND now farewell, Do not tarry, for I am waiting… -Eath Category:Items/Objects